Your Favorite Paperman
by sixteenjokes
Summary: Jessica and Christopher went out on a date, but everyone was distracting their time alone. That's when Christopher had an idea. [Chrissica]


**Your Favorite Paperman**

"I'm bored as hell!" Jessica tells her boyfriend over the phone. They've been talking to each other for more or less two hours, and since she has already finished her subject last night, her whole weekend is free. Sometimes, it annoys her that she's so bored while her Chris is so busy with his music and career.

"Do you want to hang out? I'll come over and we could go see a movie or what." Christopher suggests, "I'll tell Lucy to clear my schedule today so that we could hang out, go a movie or something. I'm sure we could work out my activities some other time."

"No need." Despite the fact that Jess badly wants to be with her superstar boyfriend, she understands that his career is important to him, and she should not get into the way of his success. "I don't want to ruin your schedule. It's already planned out by your new manager."

"Come on, Jess. I really want to be with you. I'm sure I could use a day off." Chris tells her. He's been working hard lately.

"If it's what you want." Jess smiles as she tells him. He knows that she's smiling even though he couldn't see her.

"Okay. I'll call her and I'll be on my way. Wait for me."

* * *

The doorbell rings and Mrs. Olsen opens the door for Christopher, "Oh. Hi, Chris!" she lets him in, "Jess, honey! Chris is already here!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Olsen." Jessica walks down the stairs with a simple outfit, shirt and jeans. She doesn't care if she's dating a superstar. She's matured enough to know that she doesn't have to change herself to date him.

"Mom, we're going…" Jess tells her mother. She's really happy that they moved to California. In Michigan, people only talked to her when Christopher was the topic. Her sister, Sarah, is now in college and currently studying in a prestige school in Los Angeles-that's why they moved.

"Good bye, Mrs. Olsen. I'll take care of your daughter." Jessica and Christopher go out of the house and enter the car. Chris never opened the door for Jess because he would just hit her…again. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. As long as I'm with you." Jess smiles.

"I missed you. I'm sorry if I'm not always around." Chris tells her as he holds her hand. She loves it when he does that. His hand is so soft (of course, he's a superstar! Everything has to look perfect, even his hands.) "I wish I could just be with you all the time."

"It's okay, Chris. I understand. Let's just seize the moment. I hope the paparazzi goes away this time."

"I hope so, too."

They arrive at the mall to watch a movie. But, when people see Christopher, they eventually go and ask for a picture or an autograph. It's always been like this: 20% real date, 80% fans. Jess just stands there and she waits for the people to go away. She's been used to it.

Chris holds her hand, "I'm sorry guys, we need to go." Chris buys a ticket and food for them. They're seeing a new movie produced by Jennifer Lopez. Before they enter the cinema, a bunch of girls go to ask for Christopher's picture.

Jessica's kinda bummed—of course. The only reason they went out because she was bored at home. But, she's still bored here. She badly wants to hang out with her boyfriend-not with a superstar.

Chris notices that Jessica's kinda upset. All throughout the movie, he's been thinking of something to make it up to her. Jess is still not happy while watching the movie because the girls near them have been squealing her boyfriend's names.

After the movie, Chris tells Jessica that he would just buy something in the nearest bookstore. Jess doesn't know what it is, but she still follows her boyfriend. The next thing she knows, a piece of paper is taped on Chris's shirt. (And at the back, too.)

 _Please, no autograph or pictures for today. I want to spend the whole day with my girl-no distractions. JUST US. xx Thanks!_

And she swears, that's the sweetest thing he's ever done to her. She smiles and she almost fainted out of happiness.

"Are you gonna say something?" Chris asks, "My penmanship sucks, I'm sorry."

"Uh..uh…" she manages to stay speechless until she hugs him tightly, "Thank you. Thank you so much, Chris. I d-don't know what to say."

"I love you, Jess. And in times like this, _I want to be just yours_." Chris looks at Jessica and he smiles.

"I love you, too. Of course, you're mine. Only mine." She's still not pulling out from the hug, "I'm sorry you look like a paper man. You don't get to show people your cool, expensive shirt."

"I don't care about the shirt." They finally pull out of the hug. Now, he gets to see that beautiful smile of hers, "And I'm pretty sure I'm your favorite paperman."

"You're sure about a lot of things, Chris." And she swears, she'll never gonna forget this date.


End file.
